Amnesia
by Sanoon
Summary: Aghh...my head...what happened to me? Why can't I remember, and who is that green boy?
1. Prologue

This is a story I hope to start on after I finish Zim's New Slave. This is the prologue to it.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Amnesia

By Sanoon

Prologue

Dib was walking out from the mall, his sister in tow. He was supposed to escort Gaz there for some reason that he couldn't remember. His father always made him escort her whenever she went anywhere. She didn't even really need it. She could easily take care of herself.

Gaz's whole mall excursion had cost him four valuable hours that he could have spent watching Zim. Dib hadn't really been paying much attention to his surroundings at the time. He was too annoyed with his sister to concentrate on anything else. He didn't notice the new part of the mall being constructed. He didn't notice the construction workers, and he didn't notice how reckless they were. He wasn't paying any attention.

"Watch out!" Some one yelled. Dib heard a noise of some metal being hit above him, and looked up.

"Look out Dib!" Gaz shouted. Dib saw it, but didn't have any time to run. A strange metal object slammed him in the head, and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Short, I know, but it is just a prologue. Like I said, I will continue with this after Zim's New Slave, which I don't seem to want to write very quickly because no one is reviewing it. sigh. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're interested in the full story. Review please. 


	2. Who Are You?

Well, you've read the prologue, and now you'll see the first chapter. I know I said that I'd post this after I finished Zim's New Slave, but I just can't seem to write anything for it. Friggin writers block. I hate it!

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

The boy in room 324 opened up his eyes, and lifted his head up. He was in a bed, with some sort of white gown on. He looked around, but to his surprise, he couldn't see anything very well. His vision was blurry. The room he was in wasn't very bright, kind of gloomy almost. He could tell this even with his limited sight. He didn't remember anything. 'Where am I?' He thought himself. 'What is this place? It looks familiar. Like…a hospital. But why am I here? Did I get hurt? Wait a minute…who am I?'

"Dad," A voice said from somewhere in the room that made the boy jump in surprise. He didn't know anybody was in the room, but the voice sounded familiar somehow. "Dad," The voice said again. "Dibs awake."

The boy heard a rustling as someone entered the room. "Son, are you ok?" The second voice asked calmly. The boy noticed a tall white blur in front of him, but he didn't say anything to the man.

'Another familiar voice, but from where?' He thought.

"Can you even see me?" The voice asked. The boy shook his head. He saw the man in white move his arm over to a nearby table, and picked something up. "Here, put these on." The boy held out his hand, and the man dropped something into them. He felt them, and opened them up.

'Glasses,' he thought. 'Of course, I guess that explains why I can't see.'

He put the glasses on, and finally got a good look at the two figures in the room. One was a very tall man, whose face was covered by his strange lab coat. The other was a small girl, who was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room. She wore creepy looking clothes. "Dib, how are you feeling?" The man asked.

'Dib,' he thought to himself, 'Dib…that's right…my name is Dib…isn't it?'

"You were hit pretty hard on the head," the girl said coldly. Dib reached his hand up to his head. He didn't notice before, but his head was bandaged. "You should have reacted faster," she mumbled just as cold as before.

"You lost a lot of blood son," the man said sadly. "We almost thought you weren't going to make it." The man walked over to the only window in the room, looked at the world outside, and sighed. "You were very lucky that you weren't impaled by the drills and hammers that fell from the rafters. You wouldn't have survived."

Dib continued to feel his head, his hand carefully running over the bandages, until he felt a rather raw spot. He winced as his head started throbbing in pain with every beat of his heart.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, noticing Dibs small grunt of pain.

"I…my head hurts," Dib said weakly.

"That should be expected," the man said, walking back over to the bed. "You might need a some painkillers to help with your injuries."

'Injuries…how did this happen? Almost impaled by drills and hammers. What happened?'

Dib laid his head back down on his pillow. "Ugh," Dib mumbled hesitantly. He didn't know what to call the man…or the girl.

"What is it son?" The man asked

"Who are you?"

The two in the room looked taken back, as though they didn't believe what Dib just asked. "You don't remember?" The girls asked coldly, yet, surprised.

Dib shook his head. The man kneeled next to the bed so Dib could look into his eyes, or at least he would have, if lab goggles didn't cover them up. "Son, are you telling me you don't remember who we are?" Dib shook his head. "You don't remember anything? Even before the accident?" Again, Dib shook his head. "Amazing." The man whispered to himself, standing up. "It seems you are suffering from a case of amnesia."

'Amnesia…amnesia…what's that,' Dib thought to himself. 'It must have something to do with me not being able to remember anything.'

"He could just be stupid," The girl muttered angrily.

"Now Gaz," the man said to the girl, "Be nice to your brother. Especially right now."

'Gaz…doesn't sound familiar,' Dib thought.

"Fine, dad," The girls muttered angrily. "I'll be nicer."

"Good," the man said happily.

"_Attention Prof Membrane, your presence is required in the main lobby_,"a voice said from the ceiling.

'Prof. Membrane…dad…doesn't ring a bell,' Dib thought.

"My work is never done," Prof Membrane whispered sadly. "Gaz, take care of Dib, but be home by 7:00."

"Fine," Gaz growled.

Gaz remained seated in the other side of the room. She just stared at Dib, her cold and angry eyes piercing his skin. It made him feel uncomfortable. She stared at him for at least 12 minutes, before Dib finally had to say something. At the least, he had to say something to take his mind off of the pain in his head. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "If he was dad, then where's mom?"

Gaz's eyes opened for the second time that day, the first being when he said he couldn't remember them. She jumped out of her chair, and marched over to Dib. She grabbed him by the neck collar, and lifted him close to her face. "Don't ever mention mom like that again," she growled angrily, "or I'll bring doom to your world." The pain in his head intensified.

"Why not?" Dib asked in short breaths.

"Don't act like you don't remember," she growled. "Nobody could forget something as painful as that."

"What do you mean," Dib grunted. Gaz threw him back down on the bed, and turned to walk out from the room.

"I'm going home," she said angrily. "If dad asks, that's where I'll be." She left the room, leaving only more questions for Dib.

'Why did she get so angry when I mentioned about mom?' Dib thought to himself. 'Who is my mom, and where is she?'

Dib lay in his bed, pondering what had happened to him today, and what it all meant. All he learned today is that his name is Dib, his father is a scientist named Prof. Membrane, his supposed sister is a dark and angry person named Gaz, and that he should never mention mom around Gaz. After a few hours, a nurse brought him a few pills for the pain.

Dib sighed, and tried to go to sleep. He was starting to feel tired again. The pills helped calm the pain in his head, but they left him tired. He rolled over to face away from the door, and heard another person enter the room. "Hello stink-beast," the newcomer said calmly, with a hint of joy.

* * *

There ya go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should be out shortly. I intend to keep all of the chapters short. At least 1000 words each. I've decided to do that so I won't get writers block on this, and I can keep updating quickly…ish. Thanks for reading, now review please. 

Thanks AnimeFreak for helping me edit this.


	3. Excused Absence

Hello everyone. Hope you're having a good day. Chapter two is here. I must say that I am surprised that this story is getting so much attention compared to my other stories. This will be one of the very few chapters that focuses around Zim.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 2: Excused Absence

Zim rushed to class. He was late, but only because GIR had decided to hide his disguise so he could play a game with him. 'Agh, stupid robot! He's such a pain to deal with sometimes. Why on Irk did he hide my disguise? My superiority is far too incredible for such an inferior assistant.'

Zim," Ms. Bitters growled when he entered the room, "You're late. Take your seat, and make sure it never happens again." Zim sat down at his desk, and glanced over to Dib's desk. It was empty…why?

'What's that filthy headed boy up to,' Zim thought to himself. 'He's never misses Skool, no matter what. He'll probably just come running through the door like always with his same 'I was trying to get some foot monster' excuse.' "Pitiful human," Zim shouted as hestarted laughing maniacally . He stopped when he noticed the other kids staring at him, and said "Dib isn't here." The kids looked at each other, nodded their heads and agreed.

As the time passed, however, Dib never walked through the door. Nobody else seemed to care though. In fact, everyone was a little bit happier that morning.

The morning for Zim went just the same as the rest have, except Dib wasn't there to annoy him. It was a little better, not having to worry about what the human was going to do, especially during lunch. 'What could that human be planning,' Zim thought while sitting at his desk as Ms. Bitters told the class about how black holes will swallow up Keef someday. 'Whatever it is, it surely is no match for my ingenious brain.'

During lunch, Zim eyed the cafeteria after he got to his seat. The table that the Dib-human normally sat at was empty. Dib's sister wasn't even there. 'What's going on?' Zim thought. 'That pitiful human is up to something. I can feel it in my squidly spooch.' For the rest of the lunch period, Zim sat there blankly looking at his lunch thinking about what Dib's absence could mean.

After lunch, and recess, the class had returned to find the room devoid of Ms. Bitters. The kids started jumping and flying around and throwing paper everywhere. Zim was the only one who was in his seat, and was constantly getting barraged by crumpled sheets of paper and other small objects. The door opened quickly, as Ms. Bitters swiftly glided into the classroom. Everyone ran back to their seats.

Zim threw his hands into the air, and shouted, "Where is the Dib-monkey?"

"Who…oh, right. Dib. Class, Dib is in the hospital for a serious head trauma," Ms. Bitters stated to the class uncaringly. "Now take your seats and prepare for your following lecture about the doom that the world will inevitably succumb to."

"Head trauma," Zim quietly repeated. 'Dib's gigantic head must have inevitably exploded.'

Everyone in the classroom sighed and moaned until Ms. Bitters growled for them to be quiet. "Now that your weak stomachs have been filled with the school's waste products, I will show you all how the human race will eventually kill themselves through a tool known as war." Ms. Bitters pressed a button under her desk, which retracted the chalkboard, revealing a large TV. She put in a disk entitled, 'The End of the Human Race'. "Now pay attention to this video," she growled.

'Serious head trauma,' Zim repeated in his head as a large evil grin grew across his face. The movie started up, and quickly started in action as the class watched a battle between two countries. Zim watched interestingly, taking notes on how to kill humans. This event made Zim incredibly happy that Dib wasn't here. If he was, then he would try to stop Zim from watching the movie, or taking notes.

* * *

"Which room is this human located in?" Zim asked to the receptionist, showing her a crumpled crude drawing of Dib that he drew one day in class. 

She looked up from her computer screen and jumped back in shock. "Ohh my," she mumbled. "You seem to have a very serious case of Greenus Skinus. Would you like to set an appointment for the doctor?"

"No foolish receptionist drone," Zim said calmly. "I want to know where I can find the Dib human. Tell Zim!"

"You must mean Dib Membrane. He's in room 324 on the third floor. Just take the elevator over there," She said with a smile on her face, pointing to the elevators along the far wall.

Zim had to walk around a large group of humans that had gathered around something, or someone. They seemed to be taking pictures of whatever had all the attention. Zim ignored this as he boarded the elevator. He quickly reached room 324, Dib's room.

Zim had planned this since after recess. How great it would be to see the proud Dib defenseless in a medical bed. Zim quietly laughed at this thought as he entered the room. Dib was facing the wall, but Zim knew he was awake, because he was still moving. "Hello stink-beast," Zim said calmly, with a hint of joy.

* * *

All right, and we're done. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Thanks for reading, review please. 


	4. The Green Kid

After a long wait, the third chapter is here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Beginning lyrics from the song: Remember Me  
Band: Hoobastank  
Album: Hoobastank

Chapter 3: The Green Kid

_I stand here face to face_

_With someone that I used to know_

_He used to look at me and laugh_

_But now he claims_

_That he's known me for so very long_

_But I remember being no one_

"Hello stink-beast," the newcomer said, as Dib rolled over to look at him. He jumped when he saw him. Green skin, no nose, and no ears.

"Who-who are you?" Dib asked, sitting up and yawning.

The newcomer stared at Dib in confusion for a few seconds before saying, "What's wrong with you Dib monster? Do you have the brain-worms?"

"Brain worms?" Dib muttered. The green kid eyed Dib cautiously. "Do I know you?"

The kid looked at him as if he had just gone insane, but then grew a strange looking smirk. "Don't you remember me who I am?"

"No," Dib said calmly. 'Why is he calling me these strange things? Stink-beast. Dib monster. Was I mean to this kid?'

The green kid started laughing insanely, throwing his claw-like hands into the air. 'Maybe I did pick on this kid. Maybe it was because of his looks, or his strange personality. But, why do I get a strange feeling around him. Something isn't right about this kid…next to his skin, lack of ears and nose…and his three fingers.' Dib didn't notice the claw-like fingers until the green kid started laughing.

The green kid stopped laughing when both boys heard someone enter the room. "Ahh, little foreign boy," Prof. Membrane announced happily. "I'm sure Dib's happy to see you."

'He's my friend?'

"Eh?" the green kid muttered. "Ohh, yes, of course he is. Everyone is overcome with happiness when they see Zim!"

'Zim? Is that his name? Zim…something's not right about him,' Dib thought as he yawned again. 'Getting tired.'

"Ha-ha-ha, you're funny," Prof. Membrane chuckled as he turned to Dib. "Say son, where's Gaz? She was supposed to be watching you."

"S-she went home," Dib muttered tiredly.

The small device that rests on Prof. Membrane shoulder beeped, and he pulled out a small pad to write on. He jotted something down while Zim watched curiously. "Son," Prof. Membrane said, putting away his electronic notepad, "the world requires my assistance yet again. I hope your amnesia gets better soon. See you next week." Prof Membrane waved Dib goodbye before he teleported out of the room. Dib weakly waved back.

Zim jumped forward, landing next to Dib's bed. "What is this 'amnesia'? Tell ZIM!" Zim shouted, drawing much emphasis on his name.

"I don't know," Dib muttered tiredly.

Zim growled as he jumped back. "I will figure out what you're planning Dib," Zim growled at Dib, pointing one of his claw-like fingers at him. "and don't think I won't, because I will, oh how I will. And when I do, your enormous head will be mine, and you'll wish you were nothing more than a smeet."

'Smeet? What's a smeet? My head is big?" Dib thought as he weakly rubbed his head. 'What's wrong with this kid? Who is he?' Dib would have asked, but he was feeling himself slip away from consciousness.

Zim shook his fist at Dib and then ran out of the room, growling in anger and frustration the whole time. Dib could hear Zim shout, "I AM ZIM!" from the hallway.

'Is he my friend? How did I ever meet someone like that?' Dib laid back down. His eyelids were feeling heavy. The pills were having a powerful effect on him. The pain was now gone, but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was struggling to stay awake during the whole thing. "My…life must be…weird," Dib whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

That's it for now. It's short, I know and I apologize. The next one will be longer, I promise. It'll be from Zim's POV again. Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and is enjoying this story. 


	5. The Plan

Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the fourth chapter. I promised you a longer chapter, and so I fulfill that promise. Over 1000 words. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 4: The Plan

Zim's walk home after his little trip to the hospital gave him plenty of time to think about what he would do. He didn't exactly get to poke fun at Dib. He only discovered that his enemy had something called 'amnesia'. Zim knew that Dib was using this 'amnesia' to catch him off guard. He wouldn't fall for that, oh no.

Halfway through his journey, he could see rain clouds starting to form. He quickly started running home. He ran by hobos, trashcans, fire hydrants, a mime, and hundreds of brainless humans. The streets were unusually crowded today, and filled with the stench of human food. He had to push and squeeze by many people to try to get home. The humans seemed to be gathering around a few giant pig-shaped balloons. Zim then remembered what was going on. It was the piggy carnival today. Every human in the city was amassed at Zims very location. He rushed even harder to get home. Street after street was just endless humans, balloons, food vendors, and other carnival junk that Zim detested. After a few minutes, he was out of the seemingly endless crowd of humans.

The rain clouds had gathered in minutes, and began to thunder. It was already considerably darker. Zim could see his house in the distance; its green glow directing him, like a lighthouse does a sailor. As the rain started to fall, Zim made it to his front yard. With swiftness of that of a Derish, Zim was inside his house. The sounds of rain started to pick up on his windows as he stood with his back leaning on the door. Zim sighed in relief, and observed his living room. GIR was watching TV, and eating tacos that he got from somewhere, most likely the carnival. He also had a pig balloon that he must have gotten from the carnival.

GIR glanced at the person that walked through the door, and, upon realizing who it was, dropped the taco and let go of the balloon. "HIYA MASTER!" GIR shouted as he ran to Zim to hug him.

"Hello GIR," Zim said slowly, pushing GIR off of him. Zim was already annoyed because of his trip home. After Zim threw GIR off of him, GIR grabbed the taco from the floor and finished it off in one bite. "GIR, watch the house while I'm in the labs," Zim ordered.

GIR jumped up from the floor, his cyan color turning red as he saluted Zim, and said in a serious voice, "Yes, my lord." The red color quickly reverted to its usual cyan color, as GIR jumped onto the couch. He picked up the remote, and started flipping through the channels until he found the show he wanted. "I love this show," GIR whispered to himself.

Zim sighed and walked into his kitchen containing the lift to his small information room disguised as a trashcan. He entered the lift, and as he was descending, he removed his disguise. The lift dumped Zim onto the large chair. From there, he started typing into his computer to find out what this 'amnesia' was. "Does that pitiful Earth boy think he can fool the mighty Zim of the Irken Elite?" He asked himself as he started laughing.

The computer beeped to inform Zim that it was ready. Zim stopped laughing and stared at the monitor. "Computer," Zim said quickly.

"What," The computer droned in an 'I-don't-care' fashion.

"Tell me all that you know about 'amnesia'," Zim ordered.

The computer gathered its data for a second before beginning its presentation to Zim. "Amnesia: Partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness. Amnesia is usually a short term ailment-"

"So his entire memory is gone?" Zim asked, interrupting his computer.

"Who's?" The computer asked, since Zim never really said who he was talking about. "And I did say it could be partial memory loss."

"Eh," Zim replied before he realized that his computer asked him a question. "Oh, the Dib monkey," Zim answered before droning off again. "So he doesn't remember me. Then that means…he doesn't know that I'm an alien! Now is my time to destroy this planet unhindered." Zim started to laugh out loud to himself once again.

"There is more information about subject; Amnesia. Do you-"

"Silence!" Zim shouted. "Now that I can relax knowing that Dib will never be a thorn in my side again."

"Zim, amnesia is mostly short term," the computer interrupted.

"I said silence!" Zim shouted. The computer sighed as Zim once again began droning off. "Oh, Dib will rue the day he messed with Zim. But how to make his life miserable?" Zim asked himself slowly, trying to think of the best way to make all of this even more rewarding. His mind was blank. Zim looked at one of the monitors that displayed the living room. He started screaming when he saw it. GIR was at the door, which was open, and he was waving at something. Zim saw that GIR was holding a box of filthy human pizza.

Zim jumped off of his chair and onto the lift to take him up to the kitchen. He crawled out of the trashcan, with his disguise on, and ran to the door to close it. GIR didn't bother to close it behind him, even though it was raining. GIR was sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating the pizza. He looked up from his cheesy food and smiled at Zim. "Wanna bite?" GIR asked.

Zim growled in anger before yelling, "NO! GIR, what are you thinking? Why did you order pizza from a human store and have them deliver it to my base?"

GIR stared at Zim for a moment before slowly answering, "I don't know." Zim glanced over at the TV. GIR was watching another pathetic human movie. It was about someone who was using his enemy to get what he wanted. Zim was intrigued by this idea. He jumped onto the couch, but kept his distance from GIR, who was licking cheese and grease off of himself and the couch.

After the movie, Zim finally knew what he would do to Dib. He laughed at the thought of his plan, and quickly after, GIR joined in as the storm raged outside.

* * *

Ugh-oh, what could Zim be planning? I guess you'll just have to find out. Thanks for reading, now review please. Derish is just some BS word I made up to replace the word cat. 


	6. Disconnected from Reality

Ah, the fifth chapter. This might be one of the most freakiest chapter of the entire story, yet the most important. You'll find out quickly enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 5: Disconnected from Reality

Dib opened his eyes. His back ached and he didn't know why. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. Dib sat up, and realized that he wasn't in the hospital bed anymore. He was on the floor, but not the hospital's floor. This floor was carpeted. He moved his hand across the rug, and his hand bumped into a bundle of clothes lying next to him. He couldn't see, but the fabric felt familiar. A t-shirt, some pants, and a large trench coat. He carefully got up, using his hands to search for anything in the room to grasp to help him up. He found nothing. When he stood up, he realized that he was still wearing the hospitals gown. He removed it, and put on the clothes that he found on the floor. Dib was looking down at the floor, still unable to see anything, until a green light started to fill the room. Dib looked around the room now that there was some light.

It was a bedroom. There was a closet on the far side of the room, a bed next to him, and behind him, a computer. Posters of aliens were all across the room. "Whose room is this?" Dib asked himself. Dib saw a door on the opposite side of the room. He slowly walked over to it, and tuned the knob. He pulled on the door, but it didn't budge. He pulled harder, but the door remained motionless. He let go of the doorknob, and turned back to the room. He walked back over to the computer to examine it. The green light in the room grew brighter, causing Dib to wonder where it was coming from.

Dib looked up. The green glow was originating from above him. The ceiling was covered with glow in the dark planets and stars, and each one of them was shining brightly.

"What…what's going on?" Dib asked himself. He continued to stare at the plastic planets and stars. They were amazing to him, but he didn't know why. Dib continued to stare at the glow that the planets produced. After a few minutes, some of them started to fade out. One by one, they each disappeared. As each one faded, the green glow in the room began to disappear, until the room was once again consumed by darkness.

Dib looked back down at the floor, even though he couldn't see it. He turned around, and reached out in front of him. There was a chair at the computer. It should be right in front of him now. He couldn't find it, so he slowly walked closer, searching all of the space in front of him. After about 30 seconds of this, his hand hit a chair. Dib exhaled a sigh of relief as he swiveled the chair around and sat down in it.

He swiveled the chair back towards the computer. "Maybe this computer will have some information I can use," Dib said to himself. He reached for where he remembered seeing the computer, in hopes of finding the power button. But before he could find it, he felt himself lift off of the chair. He quickly tried to reach for his chair, but it was out of his reach. Dib started to panic. "What's going on?" Dib asked, somewhat scared as to why he was floating. "Why am I floating?"

Dib looked at the ceiling, but discovered that it wasn't there. Dib gasped in surprise. Instead of the ceiling, Dib could see the cloudless night sky. He saw hundreds of stars that filled up the sky. Dib floated out of the room, and continued into the sky. It only took him a few minutes of floating to clear the atmosphere. He was now floating in the endlessness of space.

"This…this is…amazing!" Dib shouted to nothing. "Wait," Dib said to himself. "If this is space, then how am I still alive? And why am I still floating?" Dib started to look around. The view was amazing. Earth. The moon. The stars in distant solar systems. It was all truly amazing. Something in the distance caught Dib's attention. He noticed it because it was reflecting light off of it. It was getting closer. Dib could tell it was a small ship. The light shining off of the craft dimmed, and Dib could see it more clearly. It was a purpilish color. As it got closer, Dib could see inside of it. He gasped. The occupant wasn't human. The occupant had green skin, red eyes, and two antennas on his head. And there was a second occupant. A small robot, with cyan eyes was apparently talking to the alien. Dib couldn't hear them. The craft flew by Dib, and entered the Earth's atmosphere. "What are those things?" Dib asked himself.

Dib stared at the spot on Earth that the alien craft landed at. A red spot, from the aliens landing zone, started to appear. It quickly grew outward, and started to encompass the entire planet. "What just happened to Earth?" Dib asked himself. Dib started falling towards the planet. He started to flap his arms. He didn't want to fall back down. He quickly entered the planet's atmosphere, and fell towards the surface. As he was falling though, he could see a city on the surface. The city looked like it had better days, however. Buildings were destroyed, and people were being massed at a few locations throughout the city by more of the green aliens. Dib's heart sank. He didn't want to see anymore of this. As Dib was falling, he heard a voice. It was laughing. He had heard this laugh before. It sounded so familiar, but from where? Dib saw where it was coming from as his body stopped falling and began floating again. On top of a large throne sat the alien he saw from space. He was standing, laughing. Dib knew he had heard that laugh, and that alien…he had seen him before. He looked so familiar. He started to float towards the throne, and landed next to the alien as he stopped laughing and stared at Dib.

"You're too late dirt-monkey," the alien said triumphantly. "Did you really think you could stop me?"

"Stop you?" Dib asked. "I was supposed to stop you?"

"Take a look Dib," the alien said, pointing to the destruction that the throne overlooked. "You've failed, and now your pitiful planet belongs to the mighty Irken Empire."

"What's going on?" Dib whispered to himself. He didn't want to look back at the destruction. He had seen enough. He closed his eyes, trying not to see what the alien was showing him.

"Dib," the alien said calmly. "It's time for you to wake up." Dib opened his eyes, and looked at the alien. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was confused, and scared. "Time to wake up Dib," the alien repeated. "You still have time to prevent this." The alien pulled out a gun, alien in nature, and aimed it at Dib.

"What are you doing?" Dib shouted, taking a step back.

"There's still time," the alien repeated as he shot Dib in the chest.

Dib bolted up from his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around the room. It was just the same hospital room he had fallen asleep in. "Why am I so breathless?" He asked himself. He laid his head back down on his pillow. He could feel goose bumps rise all over his body. "What's making me so scared?" he asked himself. Dib sighed and closed his eyes again, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. He looked out of the window. It seemed that the sun was just rising. He decided to just sit there in his bed, and think about why he just so violently woke up. All he could remember was the strange events that happened yesterday. Nothing else.

* * *

Another long chapter. This might be one of a few dreams, or this could be the only one. Depends on the convenience of the plotline. Thanks for reading, now review please. 


	7. The Dark Room

Greetings everyone. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 6: The Dark Room

The nurse walked into Dibs room with his morning meal. Nothing much; just a bowl of Poop cereal and a pint of milk. Dib glanced over to her. "Good morning Dib," the nurse said as she laid the tray down on the table next to his bed.

"Good morning," Dib replied, sitting up from his bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" The nurse asked.

"Fine…I guess," Dib replied as he looked at the food she brought for him.

"That's good," the nurse replied. "You'll be leaving today around noon, so make sure you're ready by then."

"I'm leaving?" Dib asked. "Who's taking me to my home?"

"Don't worry, your father is coming in to pick you up," the nurse said as she opened the box of cereal and poured it into the bowl.

When the nurse finished preparing the bowl of cereal, she handed it to Dib. "Thanks," Dib said as he took the cereal. The nurse nodded her head and left the room. Dib stared at his cereal. Small pieces of chocolate chunks were floating in the milk. Dib glanced at the small cereal box and read the name aloud. "Poop cereal. Why would anybody name their product 'Poop'?"

Dib grabbed the spoon and took a deep breath, and hesitantly took a bite of the cereal. Dib sighed in relief and, after a few seconds, took another bite. 'Okay, it's good,' Dib thought to himself. Dib looked around for a clock. The nurse said that he would be leaving around noon, and he didn't know what time it was. He quickly found a clock hanging off of the far wall. It read, 11:23. Dib still had 37 minutes left before he would get to go home. 'I wonder what my house is like?' Dib asked himself mentally as he finished his cereal.

The same nurse as before came into his room again just as he finished his breakfast. She was carrying some clothes. They looked strangely familiar. "Are you done?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Dib replied, smiling back at her.

Good," the nurse said as she placed the clothes on the end of Dib's bed. "These are your clothes. Your dad should be here in half an hour." Dib nodded his head as the nurse took the tray and left the room.

Dib climbed out of bed, and would've almost fallen over if he didn't grab the table for support. He had been lying down for who knows how long. 'I hope I'm not always this weak,' Dib thought to himself as he stood up straight. His legs felt weak, but their strength was returning. Dib walked along the bed and grabbed his neatly folded clothes, but stopped when he saw something. It wasn't something in the room, but a vision…a memory.

It was a black room, or just dark, but he remembered feeling clothes. Clothes with fabric similar to what Dib was currently holding in his hand. Dib thought for a moment, trying to discover what the memory meant, or if it had any meaning.

After a few minutes of fruitless thinking, he took the clothes and slowly headed into the bathroom to change. It was a small bathroom, but there was still plenty of room for a single person to change. Dib didn't have that much difficulty changing. Mostly because Dib's strength had returned to normal, or what Dib thought might be normal.

When he finished changing, he had 15 minutes before his dad would arrive. The nurse came by again, and Dib asked her if he could wait in the lobby. She said yes, so they both headed down to the main lobby. Dib thanked the nurse, from which she smiled and thanked him before leaving. It wasn't very busy that morning. Not many people were wandering through the hospital's halls, except for the occasional nurse or doctor.

Dib looked at the clock on the receptionist's desk. 12:12. 'Where is he?' Dib asked himself as he continued to sit in the padded chair in the lobby. Dib continued to try to think what that dark room meant, if it meant anything at all. It was the first memory of his forgotten past that he had, so there had to be some importance to it. Even though his mind was racing only to find fruitless results, he kept his eyes on the glass entrance doors of the hospital.

12:30. Nothing. Dib had started to pace the floor, anxiously awaiting his father's arrival. 12:50. Dib had taken his seat back in the padded chair and grabbed a magazine to read.

1:30. Dib had read all of the magazines. They weren't even that interesting, but he read them to see if they would remind him of anything about his past. His attempts were in vein, because nothing about his past was learned. Although Dib did now know how to cook over 100 snacks and how to decorate your house properly. Dib sighed and slumped in his chair. 'What's taking dad so long? Did he forget?'

1:45. The girl that was in his room yesterday, his sister…Gaz, came though the front doors. Dib saw her, and his body shivered. He didn't know why though. She glanced over at Dib as she walked over to the receptionist desk. Gaz gave the receptionist a video pad that displayed Prof. Membrane on it. The receptionist pressed the play button, and it told her that Dib could be released from the hospital and that the fees were already paid for. Gaz grabbed the recording, and turned to leave the hospital.

Dib had already jumped off of his chair, and ran over to his sister. "Hi Gaz," Dib greeted happily as she left the hospital's main entrance. Gaz's only response was a quiet growl. "Where's dad? Why didn't he come to pick me up?" Dib asked.

"He's busy with his latest project," Gaz responded quite angrily. Dib stared at her for a few minutes as she led them down the sidewalk to their house.

"So, where do we live?" Dib questioned after a while of silence. He had so many questions to ask. She must obviously know a lot about him, being his sister and all.

"On the other side of town," Gaz answered. Dib waited for her to say anything else, but she remained silent.

"So, what does dad do anyway?"

"Listen Dib," Gaz growled quickly as she stopped to turn to Dib. Dib jumped because of her sudden outburst, and stared at her. "I haven't been able to play my Gameslave 2 since your accident, and dad said I could when I get you home. I don't have the patience to answer your stupid questions. Now just be quiet Dib." Gaz stared as Dib for a second, and then turned to continue walking home.

Dib just stared at his sister. Now he knew why he got the chills when she first walked into the hospital. Dib decided to remain silent for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

Another chapter done with. Thanks for reading, and seriously, review please. I won't post the next chapter till I have a minimum of 4 reviews for this. And the same will go for all of the next chapters. I just want to know what you guys think of this.  
Poop cereal…now that's breakfast cereal!  
Wow, we're finally out of the hospital. 


	8. Welcome Home

Hello everyone. There's something I would like to say before we begin this journey. You shouldn't listen to me. As Invader Sideos pointed out, I was foolish. Stupid mistake. My bad. I don't need four reviews to continue, mostly because I'm not dependable with updates.Now that that is said, time for the chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 7: Welcome Home

The streets were filled with confetti from a recent celebration or party, or something. Street cleaners were trying to clean up the large mess. Gaz had mostly ignored the mess, but Dib just couldn't stop observing everything. Dib dared a question. "Gaz, what caused this mess?"

"There was a pig carnival," she replied, her voice emotionless. The two children came upon a house in the large suburb they were in. The house seemed large, and there were laser fences around the yard. As the two walked to the door, Dib just couldn't take his eyes off of the laser fence. Why did his house have a laser fence when nobody else's had? Gaz opened the door and entered, leaving the door ajar for Dib. Dib entered the house and looked around the room he was now standing in. It must have been a living room, because there was a couch facing a TV, along with all the other stuff you'd find in a living room. End tables with lamps that look like Prof Membrane, pictures of Prof. Membrane on the wall, and a glass coffee table in front of the sofa with a magazine about Prof. Membrane just to name a few. There was an archway in the room that led to what appeared to be a kitchen, and a stairway that led to the upper floor. Gaz had walked into the kitchen while Dib was observing the room

After looking between all of the stuff that resembled his father, a question came to Dib's mind. "Why is dad's picture on everything?" Dib asked the room, since Gaz had left for the kitchen.

Gaz must have heard his question, because she returned into the living room with a GameSlave 2 and gave him an answer. "Because he's a famous scientist," she answered, her voice cold and passionless.

Dib hummed a quiet response and walked towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he looked for the fridge, which he found quickly. As he was walking to the fridge, he was observing the checkerboard tiles on the floor. It had been a while since he first ate something, and his stomach had growled quietly when he was walking home with his sister to let him know that he was hungry. He opened up the fridge and stared at its contents. He glanced around at all of the food items, trying to find something that looked good. Even though he was hungry, his mind was asking himself questions. Questions he wanted answers for, but answers he wouldn't dare try to get from his sister. Questions like, where's mom? Why is Gaz so angry? Who was that green kid?

Dib pulled out an apple from one of the lower shelves, and closed the fridge door. He walked back into the living room, and walked over to the couch. He observed Gaz for a minute before asking, "Where is dad?"

"He's at work," She replied quickly, her voice flowing with what seems to be usual anger.

"When is he getting back?" Dib asked.

"I don't know," Gaz replied without looking away from her handheld device.

"What about-"

"Go away Dib," Gaz growled, but not before she lost a life on her game. Dib jumped away from the couch as she turned her head around and stared at Dib. "I haven't been able to play my game in over two days, and I don't want to be disturbed. Go to your room or something." Dib nodded, and bolted up the stairs.

When Dib reached the top of the stairs, he stopped and turned back to look down the stairs. He was just hoping she wasn't following him. When he was sure that she wasn't going to hurt him, he looked around the hallways. There were three doors on the second floor. Dib picked a door and opened it. The door led to a bathroom. Dib though for a second, and went inside. After he relieved himself, he left the bathroom and checked another door.

This time it was a bedroom. There was a computer desk on the far right side of the room, and a bed on the far left side of the room. There were posters of aliens on the walls, and little plastic glow-in-the-dark planets hanging from the ceiling. Dib walked into the room, and looked around. The room was very clean, and hardly anything seemed out of place. Dib wondered if this was his room. He sat down in the chair at the computer desk, and observed the room again. He saw a closet along the wall, and decided to take a look at the clothes inside.

Dib jumped off of the chair and walked over to the closet. He looked at the doors, but they didn't have any handles. Dib tried to move the closet doors, but they didn't budge. Dib stepped back, and observed the doors again. This time, he noticed a small security pad next to the closet doors. He walked up, and it opened, revealing a handprint scanner. Dib placed his hand on the scanner, and the closet opened up. The closet was filled with clothes similar to what Dib was wearing. That confirmed what Dib was wondering. This was his room. "Maybe my computer will have some information that might help me remember something about my life?" Dib asked himself aloud.

Dib walked back over toward his computer. The closet door closed behind him automatically. Dib turned on the computer, and waited for it to boot up. Once it completed the startup process, he examined what he had on his computer. He opened up a word document, but it came up requiring a password. Dib closed it and brought up another document. It too required a password. He got the same message for the next six documents he tried to open. Frustrated, Dib turned off his computer and got up from the chair.

Then it hit him like a brick. Dib closed his eyes as darkness overcame the room, but dissipated slightly from a familiar green glow. The bed, computer, closet, and the many posters on the walls, all illuminated by the green glow. The vision faded, and light returned to the room from the windows on the wall. Dib glanced around his now normal room. "What was that?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. "It was this room…my room, but what…why did I remember that?"

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Dib to jump. The door opened up, and a floating device displaying a picture of Prof. Membrane flew into the room. "Hello son," the device said in Prof Membrane's tone. The voice was just as calm as it had been in the hospital, although somewhat more cheerful. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Dib replied, but he didn't get to say or ask anything else as the device continued as soon as he had responded.

"Very good. Since you are feeling better, you can go to school tomorrow. I'm pretty sure there will be class work to make up, so I want you to get to work on it immediately after school tomorrow."

"Yes dad," Dib responded as the device flew out of the room. Dib looked out the window. The sun was still up. Dib walked out of the room, and headed downstairs. He started to take a personal tour of the house, since Gaz wouldn't do that for him. Nothing interested him too much, until he found a strange purple ship in the garage covered with a tarp. After Dib pulled the tarp off of the craft, he got to take a good look at it. It was a beautiful ship, and he couldn't stop admiring it. He walked up to the small alien-like ship, and rubbed his hand across the smooth metal siding. That's when another image jumped into his head. He saw himself, and he was sitting in the cockpit of the small craft. He was flying, observing, exploring. A sudden wave of happiness and calmness rushed through Dib's body. He spent all of his remaining time next to that craft, tinkering with it, hoping to unlock its secrets.

Dib went to bed late that night, or at least an hour after Gaz went to sleep. When Dib jumped into his bed that night, he never had a smile any bigger. It was something about that ship that he liked, adored. The almost alien design of it was exhilarating to observe. Dib was a little disappointed that he couldn't find anything else out about the small craft, but he knew he'd get another shot at it tomorrow after he got home from school.

'School…I wonder what it's like at my school?

* * *

Another chapter completed for your viewing entertainment. Thank you for reading, now review please. Also note: I will be taking a short break from this fic. I have other stories that I need to make chapters for. Don't worry though. It won't be that long. 


	9. Birth

Hello all. I'm back. So ugh...enjoy. I guess you don't have to enjoy it, but it would be better if you did.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 8: Birth

Dib felt like he was floating in a pool, with a mask pressed tightly against his face. 'Why am I so cold?' Dib opened his eyes, confused as to what was going on. He glanced around. He was in a pod…a cylinder tube, and he was floating in a greenish liquid. 'What's going on? Where am I?' Dib thought as he screamed in fear. He quickly calmed himself down, mostly because the screaming had tired him out. He tried to see what was outside of the pod, but the liquid made it hard to see anything outside of the tube. Everything looked stained and murky green. Despite this, Dib could see a blurred outline of someone moving outside of the tube. A tall man was walking around the tube, observing Dib as he floated inside the canister. 'Who is that man? He looks familiar, but from where?'

Dib tried to turn around, but he was incapable of movement. After a jolt of pain erupted from all over his body, he realized that he was connected to many different tubes that were feeding something into his body. The man walked back into view. He observed Dib for a few more seconds before turning to walk over to a small table. The man picked up a small device and walked back over to the tube. Dib tried to say something into the mask he was wearing. When he tried to speak though, the only thing that came out of his mouth were baby-like noises. The man either didn't hear him, or was just ignoring him.

"Let's see if you've made any progress," came a voice. It had come from the man outside the canister. Dib was surprised that he could even hear him in this liquid. "Impressive. You have made some progress," the man said to himself.

'I've made progress? Progress on what?'

"Hmm," the man hummed as he observed his data pad. "Genetic mapping isn't exactly perfect. Better than the girls' however."

'The girls'?'

The man pressed a few buttons on his data pad, and examined the screen for a few more seconds before continuing. "IQ is 95 above normal, immunity resistance increased by 100, aging rate decreased by 67. This is much better than what I had expected." The man looked away from the data pad, and looked back at Dib once more. "You're lucky," the man mumbled. "If you had been like your brothers, then you wouldn't have passed the tests."

'Brothers? Tests?'

"It's amazing. You look just like me when I was a child." The man paused for a second. "Now what to call you?" the man asked himself as he rubbed his chin. "What would be a name that'll be forever remembered throughout history?"

'What? Is he naming me? I already have a name. Who is this man?'

"Hmmm," the man hummed as he turned to walk towards the table. "I got it!" The man turned back around and stared into the pod. "I'll call you Dib." The man put away his data pad, and walked over to a large computer and entered a data sequence into the computer. Systems started up as the tubes that had been connected to Dib's body removed themselves without hardly any scars. The greenish liquid drained itself from the pod. With the liquid gone and no longer obstructing his vision, he could see how dark and gloomy this room really was. There were hardly any lights, and the room was covered with extensive lab equipment. The canister opened, and the man walked over to him. Dib tried to run, but he was too scared to move. The man removed the mask off of Dib's face, picked him up, cradling him in his arms like a small child. Dib wanted to try to jump free, but he realized something just then when he got to look at his arms and legs; He was in the body of a baby! Dib's mind was racing again. He was so confused. He didn't understand anything that was going on. The man carried Dib out of the dark room, and into a brighter, happier looking room.

The man set Dib down on a table, and dried him off with a nearby towel. Once Dib was properly removed from all foreign liquid, the man put him in a diaper. Dib felt so embarrassed and angry at the moment that this man just put a diaper on him and that he was naked before this point, that all he could do was scowl at the man as he picked him up and placed him in a nearby crib. The man stared at the baby as he wrote something down on a clipboard. He then put the clipboard on the rail of the bed and turned to leave the room. As he left, he turned off the main lights, but there was a night-light on the wall that gave the room enough light for Dib to observe his surroundings. He saw, next to his crib, another crib. Inside it was another baby, a baby girl with short purple hair. The little girl was sound asleep as she rested on a pillow, covered in a blanket. 'Was that the girl the man mentioned?' Dib asked himself as he stood up. Despite having the body of a baby, he didn't feel as weak as he though he would be.

A claw arm extended down from the ceiling, carrying a blanket to cover Dib with. Dib saw this as a chance to get out of the crib. As the slow moving claw arm came down, he grabbed a hold of it and hugged it as tight as he could. The claw dropped the blanket, and rose back to the ceiling. When the claw got to the top of the crib, Dib jumped off. He flew over the rails, and grabbed the bars from outside the crib. He slowly slid down the bar. When he was safely on the ground, Dib walked over to the front of his crib. The man had written something earlier and placed it on the crib's railing before he left. Dib was curious as to what it said.

Luckily, the night-light gave enough light for Dib to read the paper. It was a medical document. 'Dib' was written at the top.

'What is this supposed to mean?' Dib asked himself. He walked over to the other crib, and read the paper on its railing. "Gaz," he mumbled to himself. "My…sister? Is this the hospital we were born in?" Dib slowly stumbled backwards, tripping over his own tiny feet. He looked back over to his crib. "Must remain clam," Dib said to himself, taking a deep breath after he finished. "Must remain calm." He repeated this to himself over and over again until he stopped to think for a minute. He stared at his baby arms and legs. "This isn't real…it can't be. I'm a kid…in school. Not a baby. This isn't real. It's all just a…just a dream. That's it! It's a dream." With slightly renewed vigor, Dib picked himself up and walked over to his crib. The medical document on his crib might have some useful information for him. He was just hoping that it would explain why he was in that medical pod, or what he assumed to be a medical pod. He reached out and jumped at the document, but it was just too far out of reach. He looked around the poorly lit room, searching for something to stand on. He saw a small desk with a tiny wastebasket sitting next to it. He walked over to it, turned it upside down so he could remove all of the trash inside, and pulled it over to the crib. He climbed on top of it, and reached again for the document. He stretched his tiny arm as far as he could. His fingertips could barely touch the bottom of the paper. If only he was taller. He was so close; all he had to do was knock it off. Almost…got…it…so close…

"Dib!" yelled the voice of Gaz as she pounded on Dib's door. Dib lifted his head off of his pillow, his eyes only half open. "Dib, get up! You're going to make us late for school, and if you cause me to be late, I will bring horrible doom unto your world!" Dib's eyes shot open, and he jumped out of his bed. He ran over to his closet, and grabbed some clothes. He quickly got dressed, and walked out of his room. Gaz was waiting in the living room. She scowled at Dib for taking his time, and then they left for school, rushing so that they wouldn't be late.

* * *

Man, is that all I do, just keep you waiting. Were you expecting to read about Dib's day at school? Not today. You'll have to wait another chapter for that. Thanks for reading, now review please. 


	10. He Who Would Call Me Friend, Part 1

Hello all, and sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm starting to work on other projects, plus I'm back into video gaming, and a few other things are now occupying my time. I can say light sabers are involved. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 9: He Who Would Call Me Friend, Part 1

"And this is your classroom," a large, unintelligent looking guidance counselor said as he walked Dib to his classroom. "The teacher has already been informed of your condition," the man said as he opened the door and motioned for Dib to enter.

When Dib entered the room, he was greeted with a roomful of blank, somewhat disappointed stares. Dib glanced at everyone in the room, until his eyes came upon the green kid that had visited him in the hospital. The green kid…Zim he had called himself repeatedly, grinned at Dib almost like he had just won something. Dib lifted his hand to wave at the kids and was about to greet them before the teacher, a very tall and very creepy looking lady, pointed at an empty desk in the front row next to the windows. "Take your seat Dib," she barked. Dib quickly walked over to his desk, and took his seat.

The lecture that morning had been about potatoes and how they would affect your digestive system. As Dib was listening to the teacher's lesson, he couldn't help but notice Zim constantly glancing over to him. Each glance was accompanied by a small smirk.

Hours passed, and Ms. Bitters was still talking about the same subject.

"…And after the potatoes enter your small intestine, " Bitters droned to the class, even though not even half of them were paying any attention, "they will implode, completely removing your intestines from your body. Remember that when you're shoving the mashed potatoes down your throat today." Right as she finished her sentence, the lunch bell rang. All of the kids ran out of the class, screaming and cheering that they could get away from the boring lecture and eat something.

Dib followed the kids out of the room. He would have tried to walk with Zim, but the little green kid had already vanished for the cafeteria. The large group of kids ran, rolled, crawled, and flew down the halls before eventually busting into the cafeteria while making enough noise to cause an avalanche on a mountain range miles away. The kids rushed to the line without any coordination. Since Dib was the last one to enter the cafeteria, he was the last one in line.

Once the long line had been helped at least 10 minutes later, he finally got his lunch, although it didn't look appetizing. Mashed potatoes that were bubbling, a milk carton that looked like someone threw it against a wall, spoiled fruits that were covered in strange goo, and some strange gray dessert that looked like rocks with whipped cream on top.

As the young boy walked out from the line with his 'food', he looked around for a table to sit at. All of the tables were full, except for two in the back. The one on the left had his sister, and the one on the right had Zim, who was staring at him at the current moment. Dib thought about sitting with his sister, but he didn't want any confrontation with her because of what happened earlier this morning. He decided to sit with Zim.

As Dib got close to the two tables, Zim jumped on top of his, waved his arms in the air frantically, and shouted, "Sit here. Sit here with ZIIIM!" Dib stopped and glanced around the cafeteria. Only three or four of the kids were staring at Zim as if he were insane, some shaking their heads as if saying, 'moron'.

Dib continued walking, slowly this time, and sat down across from the little green boy. "Hello Zim," the young boy said as if this was his first time meeting him.

"Dib mo-," Zim started before stopping himself. "Hello Dib," he said in a friendly tone as if they had been friends for years. "How are you?" He asked with a strange smile.

"Fine…I guess," Dib replied as he took a scoop of the disgusting mashed potatoes and lifted them in front of his face to see if it smelled edible. They smelled like normal, ordinary mashed potatoes though.

"We're friends you know," Zim said quickly, nodding his head.

"That's what I thought," Dib said before taking a bite of the potatoes. His eyes instantly watered, but he swallowed down the 'food'. Once the potatoes successfully made their way down his throat, he started coughing.

"Ugh-huh," Zim hummed. "The potatoes here can do that."

"Is that…why you're not…eating your food?" Dib asked in between coughs.

"Uh…Allergy reasons," Zim said, drooping his head, but then perking right back up a mere second later. "Anyway, I heard about your accident, and I know I didn't visit you at the hospital, but–"

"Yes you did," Dib interrupted.

"Eh?" the strange green kid mumbled before his eyes widened as if realizing something. "Of course," Zim laughed calmly, hoping to cover his mistake. "A true friend would visit, and I did. I _am_ your true friend, because I AM ZIM!" As he shouted this, he jumped up and threw his arms into the air as if he just accomplished a very hard task and wanted to celebrate. As he jumped up though, he hit his food tray, sending it and its contents hurling over Dib's head and landing on some large kid's head behind him.

The room grew eerily silent as the kids, including Zim, as he stood motionless on the table, observed the food-covered boy's response to what had happened. He stood up and quickly grabbed some of the mashed potatoes that now rested on his head. He threw the lump of food at a kid sitting at the next table, and shouted, "Food fight!" As he shouted this, Zim crawled back into his seat and ducked his head for protection. The room erupted in cheers and joyous laughter as food filled the air. Dib watched this event unfold with confusion.

After a few seconds of observing the chaos in the room, Zim glanced at Dib and said, "Just ignore it."

Dib nodded his head and leaned closer to Zim so he could hear him better. "Do you do that a lot?" Dib asked.

"Sometimes," Zim said quietly. "Dib, I want to help you…as a friend…to regain your brain meats."

"My what?" Dib asked as a carrot slammed into the table on the far end.

"Your memory," the strange green boy replied quickly.

"Really?" Dib asked, smiling broadly as Zim nodded his head in agreement. "You'll tell me everything?" Zim nodded 'yes' to Dib's question. "I tried to ask my sister, but she only threatened to doom me every time I asked something." Zim let out a small laugh before he caught himself. Dib just ignored it as one of the many strange things about this kid. "So…you'll help me remember?"

"Yes, yes Dib sti…Dib," Zim said quickly, getting somewhat annoyed at Dib's constant and useless babbling. A chunk of mashed potatoes, from seemingly nowhere, slammed into Zim's head. He started screaming in pain as smoke rose from his head. Zim fell off of his seat and started rolling around on the floor. Dib jumped over the table and ran over to Zim to try to help.

"Enough!" Came a dark, evil voice that echoed through the cafeteria. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, glancing around the room to see where the voice came from. Even the food stopped in midair, floating silently from fear. Like a snake, pure black in color and with blinding speed, something slithered through the air around the kids. It stopped in front of Zim and Dib. The black snake revealed its form. It was Ms. Bitters.

Dib sat there in shock and awe, his mouth agape in surprise. Zim stopped screaming in pain as he yanked the mashed potatoes off of his face, and glanced at the teacher that was staring him down with a deathly glare.

"Zim!" Ms. Bitters growled angrily. "You know that you are not supposed to start food fights on Mashed Potatoes day." Ms. Bitters grabbed Zim by the head, lifted him from off the floor, and just as quickly as she entered, disappeared out of the door with Zim in her grip. The food that had been floating since Ms. Bitters entered the room fell to the floor.

Once the doors that Ms. Bitters left through closed, another bell rang, signaling that recess had just begun. Most of the kids dumped their trays in the trash, and just as unorganized as when they entered, ran, rolled, crawled, and flew out to the playgrounds. Some kids even reverted to climbing out of the windows. Those that were still in the room, save for Dib and Gaz, had to be taken to the hospital for food-related injuries. Gaz was the next to leave. She just wanted to get away from her brother. Dib stood up, emptied his tray, and headed outside, mostly confused as to what just happened in the cafeteria.

* * *

And I leave you there. Half of the school day is over, but Dib's day has just begun. Expect just as long of a wait for the next chapter as there was for this one. Sorry about that though. 


	11. He Who Would Call Me Friend, Part 2

Wow, what a long wait. I am such a lazy bastard. I blame Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion for taking up all of my time. Haha. Here's another installment of Amnesia. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 10: He Who Would Call Me Friend, Part 2

Dib stood next to one of the few playground benches as he observed the kids playing on the skool equipment. A very weak force hit Dib in the side of his head. Somewhat annoyed, he turned to see what hit him, and saw one of the larger kids in his class standing next to the fences with a few sheets of paper in his hands and a grin on his face. His purple shirt said 'torque' on it. Torque crumpled up a few more sheets of paper and threw them at Dib.

Dib dodged a few of them, but the rest hit his head, not that they hurt though. Torque pointed and laughed at Dib before heading over to the jungle gym. Dib sighed and picked up a few of the wads of paper on the ground, and then took a seat on the bench next to him. He unfolded them, not because he thought there was writing on them, but because he was somewhat bored, and confused. This was just a good way to pass time.

To his surprise, and then dismay, there was writing on them. Nothing good. One said, _freek_, another said, _yoo arr stoopid_, and another was just a drawing of him, glorifying his big head. Apparently, Dib had enemies too.

Dib's attention was jerked from the poorly written notes to the skool doors as they flung open and a short, green figure came walking out, shouting angrily to himself and kicking the air before he examined the playground. He spotted Dib and started to walk over to the bench that the boy currently occupied. "Hey Zim," Dib said calmly when the green boy was close enough to hear.

"AAAGHH!" Zim shouted angrily. "Those HORRIBLE, stupid, stinky, Earth monsters! Zim needs no detention!" Dib tossed the paper he was holding into a conveniently placed trashcan next to the bench. "Zim is goooood."

"When's the detention?"

"Today, after skool," the green boy answered. "I hate it." Zim's voice switched from an angry voice, to a calmer one as he took a second to cool down. "Listen Dib, I was just wondering what you were doing today?"

"Nothing probably," Dib replied. "I was thinking about trying to get my files open on my computer, and…" He was struck with something. A memory. That thing in his garage. That…strange…thing, and he was sitting in it, flying to…the North Pole? "Why would I go to the North Pole?" Dib whispered to himself.

"Eh?" The green kid mumbled. "What are you talking about? North Pole? What about the North Pole? Tell Zim!"

"Oh," Dib mumbled as he realized that he just stopped a sentence and began another one. "Nothing Zim. I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Zim asked, somewhat demanding and somewhat asking.

"Nothing important," Dib replied.

"Ugh-huh," Zim mumbled uncaringly. "About what I asked, Dib. Are you free today to spend a wondrous, fun filled afternoon with Zim…your best friend?"

Dib thought for a few seconds about Zim's question. To the best of his memory, he couldn't remember anyth-wait, his father told him to work on the missing skool assignments right when he got home from skool. But so far today, he didn't get any. He'd have to ask Ms. Bitters if he had any missing work.

"I'm supposed to work on missing skool assignments when I get home," Dib answered. "I don't know how long that will take."

"We didn't get any skool assignments when you were gone," Zim said quickly. "We never get any homework."

"Really? No homework? That's strange. Why doesn't she hand out homework?"

"Idon'tknow," was Zim's quickly mumbled response as he raised his shoulders in an 'I don't know' statement.

One of the kids that was standing close by playing foursquare heard Dib's question. He turned his head to look at Dib and mumbled, "freak," before he missed the ball and got out.

The bell rang, and all of the kids sighed and slowly walked back inside. A certain two kids were silent as the walked down the halls until they came close to the classroom. "I'll finish this conversation after skool," Zim said as the two entered the room.

Dib nodded his head and went over to his seat. Another few hours of boring, useless, lectures that was devoid of logic and reason.

"…and that's how Napoleon conquered Europe. Tomatoie victory of doom," Ms Bitters droned, until the bell rang. "Go home!" The teacher barked as she pointed towards the door. In a violent, loud uproar, the kids rushed to leave the room as if it was on fire. Running, flying, crawling out the windows…just like when they went to lunch really.

Zim stood next to the door, staring at Dib and smiling strangely. "Dib," he said, "how does four sound for you to come over to my house?"

"Fine…I guess," Dib said slowly. "But I don't know where you live. How will I get to your house?"

Zim thought for a moment before ripping off one of the pieces of paper on the walls and started writing instructions to get to his house. For visual reference, he drew a picture of his house on the paper too. "If you don't show up, I will send my robot to hunt you down and destr…pick you up."

"Robot?" Dib mumbled.

"Zim," Ms. Bitters said angrily. "Stop defacing skool property." The green boy saluted Ms. Bitters and then handed Dib the paper with the instructions on it. They both started to leave until a black streak filled the doorway. "Where do you thing you're going Zim?" Ms. Bitters asked. "You have a detention to serve. You'll leave at 3:30. You, Dib, are free to go."

"Five," Zim growled to Dib before Ms. Bitters lead him off to a desk where he would have to sit out his detention. For a few seconds, Dib watched Zim sit at his desk before Ms. Bitters ordered him to leave. Afraid of the consequences, he quickly left.

As Dib was walking down the steps in front of the school, he saw his sister standing alone next to the tree to his right. She was leaning against the bark, with her arms crossed. When she saw him, she stood up from the tree and walked over to her brother.

"Come on Dib," Gaz growled, somewhat annoyed. "We're going home." Without a second thought, Dib ran up to his sister and followed her home. Silence was dominant throughout most of the trip. Until…

"You're unusually quiet today," Gaz said calmly as she lifted her head up from her Gameslave 2. The calm tone seemed a little forced.

"I usually talk a lot? I still can't remember all that much beyond the hospital, but I do remember some things. They're all these vision-like hints, when the memories come back. I do–"

"I didn't ask for you to start talking," Gaz said cruelly as their house came into view.

"Sorry," Dib mumbled as he started looking at the ground in front of him. As the two started walking down their house path, Dib glanced at the garage, and a smile grew on his face. That strange device thing in the garage. He had been waiting for this moment since recess. He had until five to mess around with it. Dib jumped in front of his sister, heard a small growl of annoyance, opened his front door, and darted for his room to drop his school supplies. Next stop, the garage.

* * *

Well, another chapter checked off my list of things to do. Sweetness. The story is close to finish, only a few chapters left…ish. I can't really say. Strange, eh? Zim's response, Idon'tknow, is supposed to be one word, just spoken really fast. It's the same as OhmygodI'monfire! I love that one. Thanks for reading and review please. 


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 11: Preparations

The door to the garage swung open, and an insanely happy boy jumped through the open doorway, landing on the cold cement of his garage. He quickly ran over to the object that sat in the center of the room and pulled off the tarp, revealing the purple craft underneath.

Inspired by his vision…or memory…and an extended amount of time to think at school, he walked to the front of the object so he could climb into the depression where the cockpit was, or at least what he presumed was the cockpit. He glanced into the ship, and slowly climbed in.

Once seated in the strange seat, he glanced around at the controls. The controls displayed a set of symbols that the boy couldn't read. Then it came.

A picture…of a girl. Almost as tall as Dib, maybe taller. Purple hair, like Gaz's, but her two bangs were pushed to the right. Her eyes were a wondrous purple. Her shirt, which was stripped across with two different shades of purple, had a small cape on the back, and a strange insect-like face on the front She had a backpack, and this cat was with her. She was almost…beautiful.

She was consumed by static, her peach skin fading away, her smile dissolving, her appearance…frightening. She was now covered in green skin. Her hair was gone, replaced by two curled antennas. Her purple pupils became pure purple eyes. Her clothes changed to a more uniform style, keeping the basic colors. Her backpack was now a…thing. A purple thing. The girl Dib first saw was no longer human.

In a snap, the vision was gone. The boy found he had exited the object he was sitting in and had backed himself into the garage door. "What was that?" He asked himself, breathing heavily. He stepped away from the wall and walked up to the ship again, but slowly this time, as if fearing the object to move. "That girl. Was she an alien? Is this ship an alien ship?" Dib ran his hand across the smooth metal again, when a question ran across his mind. "That thing on her back. I've seen it before, but from where?"

"Stop talking," came a voice from the house.

"Zim!" Dib shouted. "He was wearing something similar on his back. And his green skin…is he…an alien?"

"Quiet Dib!" came the angry voice from the house

* * *

The door to the strange looking house with a green glow swung open as the owner walked angrily through the doorway. He was instantly greeted by his cheerful little servant, still sitting on the couch watching TV. "YAAAAAY! You're home! Let's go to the park!" 

"Not today, Gir," the Irken replied.

"Aww," Gir moaned,

Zim continued on as if the little robot had remained silent. He seemed to have calmed himself down quickly, as his voice wasn't angry, but calmer; his scheming voice. "Today is the day that the human race shall fall to their knees before the might of ZIM!"

"Then can we go to the park?"

"No, Gir," Zim replied calmly. Gir frowned, jumped off of the couch, and walked off into the kitchen.

Zim silently marched into the kitchen and climbed into the toilet. Gir had walked over to the fridge and was pulling out ingredients for something that the crazy robot would inevitably try to force the little Irken to eat.

Zim grabbed the flush rope, when a thought popped into his head. "Gir, watch the base while I'm in my labs."

"AAAHHCHAATKAA!" Gir shouted as he jumped out of the fridge, flipped in the air, and landed on the table with a handful of food items. Zim shook his head slowly as he pulled on the rope, and was then flushed onto the elevator to his labs.

* * *

Dib closed the door behind him and slowly walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Finding the couch devoid of any creepy sisters of the like, he slowly turned around to go to his room. 

"What's wrong with you?" Came Gaz's voice from the kitchen doorway. "You walked out of the garage with a blank stare on your face and your skin was deathly pale. Did dad give you an explanation for why ghosts and aliens don't exist again?"

"I…ah…no," Dib mumbled, his thoughts on other things. "I…Is Zim an alien?" The boy slowly asked.

Dib's question actually caused Gaz to open one of her eyes and stare at her brother in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Gaz asked slowly.

"I…I don't know. I actually think Zim might be an alien."

"I guess you're starting to act like your old self again," Gaz said coldly. "I suppose this means you're going to get more annoying now?"

"I'll try not to," Dib said as he glanced around the living room. "Where's dad?"

"At work," Gaz answered.

"What about mom?"

"I told you not to mention mom ever again, Dib." Gaz said with spite as she walked out from the kitchen door and over to Dib, all the while putting her Gameslave 2 in her pocket. Scared of what his sister would do, he turned his head away from Gaz to the stairway, only to find that she was already standing in front of the stairs. The boy gasped, doing a double take back towards the kitchen door in disbelief that his sister had just moved so quickly to the stairway.

Dib backed up from his advancing sister and bolted for the kitchen. He went for the garage, but remembered the ship. Deciding against entering the garage again, he ran down the stairway in the kitchen that led to the basement. He quickly opened the door, entered, and slammed it shut behind him. Resting on the door, he heard a faint computerized voice say, "Warning, low batteries."

"I'll get you later Dib," Gaz said, her voice muffled by the door.

"Gaz is going to kill me," Dib said slowly as he leaned away from the door and walked deeper into the room. There was lab equipment everywhere. Dib stared at some of the large machines with an open mouth as they beeped away.

Walking through the lab, Dib came across a large filing cabinet. A very large one. Each drawer was labeled, probably some experiments. "Age research," the boy said aloud to himself, "Super Toast, P.E.G., Human cloning, Dib…wait. What? Dib? Does it mean me?" The boy opened the cabinet and pulled out one of the many files inside. The file was stamped, 'Failure'. Encouraging.

Dib opened the file and read across the top.

Subject: Dib  
Number: 004  
Notes:  
- Dib has survived the tests and has been released from the tube.  
- I am proud of his results, unlike the others.  
- Dib has been placed next to his sister, Gaz, in the nursery.  
- Care must be taken to administer the drug intro the boy's system or his gene code might…

"Dib!" Came Gaz's still angry voice, disrupting the boy from his reading. "Zim's here and he wants to talk to you! Get up here so he can leave!" Not wanting to anger his sister further, he hesitantly put the files away and ran upstairs. He'd have to finish this file later, for right now, he had other questions he wanted answers for.

* * *

"Computoooor! What is the status of the serum?" Zim asked from his chair in his labs. A bright red light on the wall bathed the room in red, eerie light, giving Zim's eyes a creepy green color. The monitors around him displayed useless information and Earth T.V. shows. Only one had useful information, and that was the one that the little Irken was giving his full attention to. 

"The serum is complete, but there was difficulty with the probability issue," the computer replied.

"Eh?" Zim answered quickly. "What 'probability issue'? Tell Zim…NOW!"

"There is a slight chance that the serum will not work to its fullest extent or even at all," the computer responded.

"What? Why not?" Zim asked angrily.

"The brain of subject Dib is still recovering. There is a chance that the brain of subject Dib will weaken or eliminate the serum."

"Why can't we find away around that?" Zim asked.

"I…don't know," The computer responded slowly.

The Irken glanced at a clock along the wall. 4:50. He has to get to the Dib-human's house and bring him back to the base. "Computer, at what percent is the 'probability' at right now?"

"50 percent," the computer responded.

"50 percent! That's not high enough! Try to find a way to raise it to a more acceptable number while I go pick up the Dib monster," Zim ordered.

"Yes sir," the computer responded as Zim ran out of the lab to head to the lift. It wouldn't be much longer before Dib was in his clutches.

* * *

So close to the end are we. I'm kind of happy about that. Thanks for reading, now review please. 


	13. Injections

Prepare yourself. For a trip like no other. Heh-heh. Oh, and there are two cameos in this chapter. One you should know, and the other you may never discover.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Chapter 12: Injections

The street was empty, as were the sidewalks. There were the occasional kids playing tag in their yards, however. Arguing over who was it, and who wasn't, but that is beside the point.

Two creatures were now walking along the sidewalk, relieving the baking cement path of its empty status. No words were spoken between the two, but one dawned a look of eagerness covered with a slight pinch of annoyance. The other had a look of confusion, but tried to cover it up with a fake smile. Anything to fool the other one. He didn't want to give away his thoughts.

'What if he is an alien?' the boy asked himself again. He had been going over this topic with himself since he left the house, and the ever-curious boy had yet to come up with an answer.

The entire walk was silent, which seemed to make the green boy happy. Did he not want to talk? A house loomed in the distance, but this was no ordinary house. Dib instantly came to that conclusion. In the middle of the cul-de-sac, a thin, radiant green house stood. Large metal tubes jetted from the house and impaled the houses that neighbored it.

"Wow," Dib muttered as they walked up to the bizarre house. "Who would live here?"

"Me," Zim said as he walked into the yard and moved in front of the door. Instantly, the door opened and two…people…stood in the doorway.

"Welcome home, son," they both said in unison. Zim stared at his…parents?…but then gave a curious glance at Dib.

"Those are robots," Dib said calmly.

"No they're not," the green boy said as he shoved the robots aside. He quickly motioned for Dib to enter, but the boy watched Zim, not sure whether he should enter. After a quick thought process, he decided to take the risk of Zim being an alien, and ventured into the house.

Dib was now in a living room. A large, strange picture of a scary monkey peered at him on his left, and Zim's green dog watched TV on his right. Wait…green dog?

Zim noticed Dib staring at the dog and said, "He's Gir, my loyal companion."

Gir glanced over at Dib, smiled, waved, and went back to watching TV. The boy decided to ignore what he had just seen, and started to follow Zim, who was now walking towards the kitchen. Zim had to be an alien. But Did didn't want to reveal his knowledge.

Despite the fact that everything inside him told him to run, another part of him simply said, 'learn more'.

"Stay in here Dib," Zim said without turning around. "I need to do something in the kitchen."

"O-k," Dib muttered as the green boy walked away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home…but don't touch anything," Zim's voice said from the kitchen.

With some time to kill, Dib took a seat on the couch with the intent of watching TV while Gir rolled around on the floor. Grabbing the remote from the armrest on the couch, the boy turned on the TV. The screen flickered to life, displaying a big, freaky looking monkey. This caused the dog to stop rolling on the floor. He sat up, and stared at the monkey on the screen.

Dib was uninterested in Zim's dog however. He was more interested on a strange button on the remote. A small smiley face was under the power button. No remote had a smiley face on it. Curiosity overpowering him, he pressed the button. The TV switched to a different channel. Once Dib saw what was on screen, he gasped in shock.

The setup made it look like a news show, but the people…weren't human. They had green skin, antenna, and big red eyes. The same type of alien that Dib had seen from his 'memory' earlier. "They look just like Zim," Dib mumbled. "Yeah…Zim's an alien." Remembering where he was, he covered his mouth and decided to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself.

"And we bring you this special news update," The alien with red eyes on the TV said calmly. "Earlier, one of our mighty military frigates was sent to explore a strange ship that had appeared near Vort. Once the frigate had docked with the unidentified object, communications with the frigate had soon stopped, but not before a distress signal was sent. Twenty minutes later, the fleet had arrived, and quickly boarded the Irken frigate. The boarding party had found that all of the soldiers onboard had been killed. Signs currently point to Sideos, but nothing has been confirmed yet. We have a reporter at the scene, switching to him."

The screen switched from an alien sitting at a desk to an alien standing in front of a large window. He had large green eyes, and looked somewhat nervous. The window he was standing in front of displayed the vastness of space, but a small violet object stood out among the darkness. And if you looked hard enough, you could see that the violet ship was attached to a strange black ship. "Hello everyone. I have reports that the culprit for this atrocity was not, in fact, Sideos," the green eyed alien said.

"Do you mean that there is another Irken defective out there?" the alien at the desk asked.

"I'm not sure," the reporter said nervously, "but everyone here is hoping that that isn't true."

"What makes the officials think that this isn't Sideos's work?" The alien at the desk asked.

"The soldiers that were killed weren't gutted, as per Sideos's usual fashion. These soldiers were shot by a strange weapon, and by the laser scarring and strange holes in the walls, we can only assume that a gun battle took place here."

The camera panned across the scene, there were bloodstains and bodies everywhere. It wasn't pretty

It was at that point Zim entered the room. After a quick glance at what Dib was watching, his eyes widened in shock. "Dib! Look! Over there!" He shouted, pointing at the window.

"A ray of hope, a survivor has been fou-" was the last thing heard from the TV as the green boy quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the large screen.

Dib, who had foolishly fallen victim to such a stupid trick, quickly turned back to the TV, and then glanced at Zim with a questioning glare. "Why'd you turn off the TV, Zim?"

"Eh?" The possible alien mumbled as he set down the remote. "I…I don't like that show. Yes, that's it. The show greatly…ah…disturbs me. Yes, I am disturbed." The green boy moved his hands in a sickly fashion as if to demonstrate his point.

"What? Alien news disturbs you?" Dib questioned.

"There are no aliens foolish Earth-boy," Zim answered.

"Foolish Earth boy?" Dib repeated.

"Enough! Computer! Now!" Zim shouted.

"What?" Dib said as a few tentacles came down from the ceiling. The whole ceiling was composed of these things! How had Dib missed this when he came into the house? Never mind that. Dib jumped off of the couch and tried to run for the door, but one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his leg.

The boy crashed to the ground. Zim's laughter was all that Dib could hear. Another tentacle wrapped itself around the boy's body, trapping his arms to his sides in the process. Suddenly, a prick. Something…a needle…was being inserted into the back of his neck. Dib struggled to free himself, but the tentacles squeezed harder.

Sleepy. That's the new feeling that was overtaking Dib. He was feeling sleepy. His eyelids became heavy, Zim's evil laughter…sleepy. Reality faded, and darkness overcame.

* * *

The chapter has passed, and Zim's evil plan is commencing. Because I didn't say this at the top of the chapter, as to not spoil the cameo, here is that disclaimer:  
Sideos belongs to Invader Sideos. 

Now pay attention you worm babies. I have a special announcement. The end is near, and there will be a surprise…Multiple endings!

Ending A, "Twisting Reality", will be a happier ending, following IZ humor and fashion.  
Ending B, "Final Acts", will be a darker and sadder ending.

Choose your fate…when I update.

(Heh-heh, rhymes)


	14. Twisting Reality

Hello worm babies…and Irkens out there, –Glances at Invader Jen- I give you ending A! That's right, ending A. This means you want a comical ending in the great IZ fashion, that isn't so sad and depressing.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Ending A: Twisting Reality

"_Wake up Dib."_

His head hurt. That's the first thing that he realized. His hand moved from his side to his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The room was well lit. The violet coloring of the walls and ceiling showed off an alien architecture. He sat up. "Where am I?" he asked himself

"You're on a satellite orbiting Earth and its orbit, Dib," answered a familiar voice.

The boy quickly looked at the spot where the voice came from, which was right next to him. He wasn't shocked at what he saw. He should have been, but he wasn't. It was Zim. His human eyes were now gone, and his real eyes were showing. His real red eyes. His hair was gone too, replaced by two antennas.

Dib grunted and rubbed his head. At least the pain was already starting to settle. "You said 'orbiting' twice," the boy said.

"That's not the point," Zim replied, shaking his head. "Do you remember my name?" the alien asked.

Dib nodded his head. He knew who the alien was, but how he knew him, the boy couldn't remember.

"Good," Zim replied. "Do you remember your past, Dib?"

Dib thought, but was surprised to find that he couldn't remember anything. He tried again, harder this time. Something came up. Bullies. He was being picked on in skool. Mistreated. Mocked because of his ways. "I remember…horrible things," Dib muttered as he shook his head, hoping to clear those memories from his thoughts.

"What kind of horrible things?" Zim asked, a smile barely forming.

"Torture," the boy replied. "All the kids are…picking on me."

Zim grinned. "And you want revenge," the alien said. The look in the boys eye's gave away his question. Before he could ask, the alien answered. "You do Dib. And I'll let you have your revenge." His hand raised eye level and shook angrily. "Oh, the revenge you will give."

"I want revenge," Dib repeated. He didn't remember wanting revenge, but maybe he did.

"You do, don't you remember?" The alien asked. "You crave it. And then you came pleading to ME to help you. Don't you remember, Dib? All of the kids in skool mocked you, made fun of you. Now is your time to strike back."

Dib just sat, motionless on the bed. Now that he thought of it, he remembered all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the torture. He remembered how everyday, he was picked on, laughed at, made fun of. Anger started to rise in Dib's heart. Dib tried to protect them from things that they didn't understand, but they ignored him. They weren't deserving of his protection. But…what was he protecting them from?

Zim grinned at the sight of Dib's scowl. "What do you have planned for revenge?" the boy asked.

The alien looked smugly at a large device on the wall next to a large window overlooking earth. He put his hands behind himself and marched away from the table over to this device, stopping next to it. He turned around and glanced over to Dib. The human was still sitting on the table, staring at the alien.

Zim motioned for Dib to get off of the table and come next to the window. The boy slid off the table and did just that. When he reached the window, he put his hands on the glass and stared at Earth.

"I have built a device that will exact your revenge, Dib-human," Zim said as he pushed a button on a console with over 100 electronic buttons on it. The satellite started to rumble, and the sound of machines activating from a deep slumber filled the room. Dib had jumped away from the window, preparing himself for a trap. But nothing happened inside the room. Dib glanced over to Zim; he was peering out the window. The boy had a curious look on his face as he glanced back out the window.

A giant ray gun-like device was emerging from the side of the satellite, pointing straight towards Earth. Dib's mouth just hung open. "W-what is that?" he asked quickly, pointing at the device and staring angrily at the alien.

"That is a Pain Ray," Zim explained. "It will cause every human on your planet to feel HORRIBLE pain. All you need to do," the alien motioned to a lever attached to the wall, "is pull that lever." Dib glanced at Zim, then back to Earth. He left the window and walked over to the wall.

The boy put his hand on the lever. It would only take the tiniest amount of energy to pull the lever that would destroy humanity. Then his revenge would be complete…his revenge. It was his revenge, right? It was to get back at everyone for their cruel jokes on him. Right?

The boy's hand still rested on the lever for several seconds. He was unsure if this is what he really wanted, or if it was what _Zim_ wanted. Dib glanced at the alien, who was standing behind him with an evil little grin. But his grin vanished, and was replaced by one of confusion and anger.

"What are you waiting for Dib-stink? Pull the lever and finish your revenge!"

The anger that had been dwelling inside of Dib had eased. The boy now stared angrily at the alien. Was Zim trustworthy? "Zim, why are you on Earth?"

The alien thought for a moment. "Ha, Dib!" He laughed. "I'm not _on_ Earth. I'm orbiting it. You can't trick me."

Dib looked somewhat confused for a second before things started to click into place in his head. "Jeesh Zim, I meant what are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't need to answer any of your questions, Dib," Zim replied angrily.

"Getting a little hostile Zim," Dib said, somewhat annoyed. Things were starting to make sense. The boy remembered now. He remembered what he was protecting the kids from. He was protecting them from the creature that stood not more than seven feet away from him.

"What are you getting at Dib?" Zim growled.

"You didn't do this for my revenge. I don't even want revenge."

"Nonsense Dib, I am help-OHH, you know too much!"

"I knew it," Dib said, jumping in joy at his success. "I knew it, because I remember now. It's my mission to protect the planet from you." Dib put his hand on his chin and smiled. "To think I almost caused everyone intense pain, because of Zim."

"AGHH!" The alien yelled as he clenched his fists in anger. "The stupid serum didn't work. It was supposed to make you subservient and stupid. I told the computer the odds were too low, and it appears that it also cured your amnesia. That was obviously a horrible flaw on Gir's part."

"I guess I should thank you Zim, but I'm actually just going to destroy this Pain Ray and be on my way," Dib stood, action ready.

"Oh yes, the Pain Ray, or maybe I should call it by it's real name," Zim announced. "The Doom Ray!"

"The Doom Ray!" Dib shouted, and then adopted a look of confusion. "What's that?…and what's the difference between the two?"

"Ahh yes, the Doom Ray," the alien said. "This little device will disintegrate any intelligent creature on a planet. Then I remembered that I was dealing with the Human race, so I reversed it. Upon pulling that lever," he pointed to the one that Dib was almost going to pull, "it will destroy all stupid life on the planet. Leaving only four or five humans left. I'm sure your father would be one of them."

"I'll never let you destroy all the stupid life on Earth, Zim," Dib said, reverting to his action pose.

"That's too bad, Dib. It would have been fun to see you destroy all of humanity, but I guess I will just have to pull that lever of doom myself," Zim announced.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Just try," he said, his voice not angry, but not happy either. Zim darted for the lever, while Dib jumped at him. Unfortunately for Zim, Dib was faster. The boy tackled the alien to the ground, and the two started to wrestle violently. Every now and then, Zim would fruitlessly reach for the lever. The whole childlike fight continued on for a few minutes as the two rolled around the floor, grappling each other in the hopes to tire the other out, or to maybe knock the other unconscious. For the entire time, both had achieved a stalemate.

Then, as if Zim had remembered something, he grinned, and entered a short-lived laugh, confusing the boy. The three large dots on the alien's PAK opened up, releasing the long spider-legs held within. With this new advantage, Zim hoisted himself above the small boy, who was staring disbelievingly at the Irken.

Zim laughed an evil laugh as he lifted Dib off of the ground by the back of his coat. Dib grunted and squirmed in Zim's grasp, trying desperately to free himself.

"Poor, poor Dib," Zim chuckled as the boy dangled in the air.

"I haven't lost yet Zim," Dib muttered as he still tried to free himself from Zim's grasp.

"Do you think so Dib?" The Irken retorted. "I don't see any way in which you can stop the mighty likes of me. ZIM!"

"Just you wait Zim, I'll-"

"Enough human. I grow tired of your…earthy talk." Without waiting for a reply from the human, Zim threw Dib away from him. The boy landed hard against the computer consoles located close to the lever that would end human life.

Instantly, the lights turned off. The station hummed and shook as the Doom Ray receded back into the satellite. The room was completely dark, as every light had deactivated itself.

"Computer!" Zim shouted in anger as his spider-legs retracted into his PAK. "What's going on? Why did the power shut off?"

"The power has been turned off manually from the main control station in the same room that you are in," the computer replied.

"Dib!" Zim shouted as he turned to glare at the boy concealed in the darkness.

The only thing Zim heard was a small grunt of pain coming from the spot where the boy was.

Dib's back ached. He landed on the corner of the controls. He clumsily stood up, lost his balance and fell back onto the controls.

The lights flickered on, machines started to hum and churn back to life, and the computer's voice announced what both had already realized. "Power has been restored."

However, Dib had yet to regain his balance. His hand went over many other holographic buttons. A small tube was released from the ceiling, and from this tube, many snacks fell to the floor. Another chute shot out small, rubber piggies. The most important and noticeable change was announced by the computer, "Warning, someone pressed the self-destruct button. Five minutes before detonation."

"Dib, you…you…not so smart human!" Zim shouted, anger clearly present in his voice.

The human boy had grown a smirk and glanced at Zim. "I guess you lost Zim."

Zim ran for the teleporters, but stopped just before entering one of them. The alien ran over to a small station and disabled all but one of the teleporters. He set the final one to shut down in merely 5 seconds. Dib darted for the working teleporter, only to jump into the dying device right after Zim did. The boy ran out of the teleporter and looked around. There were escape pods last time he was here when Gaz rescued him. But where were they?

"Computer," Dib said, addressing the satellite, hoping his idea would work.

"What do you want?" The computer replied.

"Where are the escape shuttles?" The boy asked quickly

"The other side of the room you are in," the computer instantly replied.

Dib glanced over to the triangular shaped escape pods. "How did I miss this?" He asked himself. He ran over to the pod, strapped himself in, and launched out of the satellite. The pod raced through space, heading towards his home.

In a few minutes, Dib was only miles away from home as the satellite shook before a great light erupted from its hull, sending chunks of the station into all directions, including entering Earth's atmosphere.

People never understood why the chunks of alien metal came from the sky, nor did they care. The just went on with their lives. The only human who knew was a small boy who took pride in what he had done on the day the metal rained from the sky.

* * *

The end. Strange eh? The world was saved and Zim's plot failed again. Thanks for reading…now review and go check out that other ending. It's shorter. 


	15. Final Acts

Hello worm babies…and Irkens out there, –Glances at Invader Jen- I give you ending B! That's right, ending B. This means you want a sad and depressing ending, meaning that bad things happen. So…ugh…enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Amnesia  
By Sanoon

Ending B: Final Acts

"_Wake up Dib."_

His head hurt. That's the first thing that he realized. His hand moved from his side to his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The room was well lit. The violet coloring of the walls and ceiling showed off an alien architecture. He sat up. "Where am I?" he asked himself

"You're on a satellite orbiting Earth and its orbit, Dib," answered a familiar voice.

The boy quickly looked at the spot where the voice came from, which was right next to him. He wasn't shocked at what he saw. He should have been, but he wasn't. It was Zim. His human eyes were now gone, and his real eyes were showing. His real red eyes. His hair was gone too, replaced by two antennas.

Dib grunted and rubbed his head. At least the pain was already starting to settle. "You said 'orbiting' twice," the boy said.

"That's not the point," Zim replied, shaking his head. "Do you remember my name?" the alien asked.

Dib nodded his head. He knew who the alien was, but how he knew him, the boy couldn't remember.

"Good," Zim replied. "Do you remember your past, Dib?"

Dib thought, but was surprised to find that he couldn't remember anything. He tried again, harder this time. Something came up. Bullies. He was being picked on in skool. Mistreated. Mocked because of his ways. "I remember…horrible things," Dib muttered as he shook his head, hoping to clear those memories from his thoughts.

"What kind of horrible things?" Zim asked, a smile barely forming.

"Torture," the boy replied. "All the kids are…picking on me."

Zim grinned. "And you want revenge," the alien said. The look in the boys eye's gave away his question. Before he could ask, the alien answered. "You do Dib. And I'll let you have your revenge." His hand raised eye level and shook angrily. "Oh, the revenge you will give."

"I want revenge," Dib repeated. He didn't remember wanting revenge, but maybe he did.

"You do, don't you remember?" The alien asked. "You crave it. And then you came pleading to ME to help you. Don't you remember, Dib? All of the kids in skool mocked you, made fun of you. Now is your time to strike back."

Dib just sat, motionless on the bed. Now that he thought of it, he remembered all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the torture. He remembered how everyday, he was picked on, laughed at, made fun of. Anger started to rise in Dib's heart. Dib tried to protect them from things that they didn't understand, but they ignored him. They weren't deserving of his protection. But…what was he protecting them from?

Zim grinned at the sight of Dib's scowl. "What do you have planned for revenge?" the boy asked.

The alien looked smugly at a large device on the wall next to a large window overlooking earth. He put his hands behind himself and marched away from the table over to this device, stopping next to it. He turned around and glanced over to Dib. The human was still sitting on the table, staring at the alien.

Zim motioned for Dib to get off of the table and come next to the window. The boy slid off the table and did just that. When he reached the window, he put his hands on the glass and stared at Earth.

"I have built a device that will exact your revenge, Dib-human," Zim said as he pushed a button on a console with over 100 electronic buttons on it. The satellite started to rumble, and the sound of machines activating from a deep slumber filled the room. Dib had jumped away from the window, preparing himself for a trap. But nothing happened inside the room. Dib glanced over to Zim; he was peering out the window. The boy had a curious look on his face as he glanced back out the window.

A giant ray gun-like device was emerging from the side of the satellite, pointing straight towards Earth. Dib's mouth just hung open. "W-what is that?" he asked quickly, pointing at the device and staring angrily at the alien.

"That is a Pain Ray," Zim explained. "It will cause every human on your planet to feel HORRIBLE pain. All you need to do," the alien motioned to a lever attached to the wall, "is pull that lever." Dib glanced at Zim, then back to Earth. He left the window and walked over to the wall.

Dib put his hand on the lever and smiled. All of the suffering he had been put through will be avenged. All of the people on Earth will know never to insult Dib again. Never to mock Dib again.

The lever moved as if there was no resistance, making the metallic 'click' sound as the lever stopped. Zim ran over to the window to view the show, and Dib did the same.

An orange glow covered the tip of the Pain Ray. Dib just stared at the strange glow, even as this glow moved away from the device and creped its way towards the quiet planet that the satellite was orbiting.

It wasn't long before the orange glow reached the Earth, and slowly engulfed it in a beautiful aura. The boy could hear Zim trying his best to hold in laughter. As the aura started to fade away from the planet, Zim started to back away from the window, his hands covering his gut as he started laughing.

Dib had taken his attention away from his home planet, and placed it curiously upon the alien. Zim's laugh grew darker.

"Zim," the boy muttered. "What's so funny?"

It took over ten seconds for the alien to stop laughing. "W-w-what's so funny is you, Dib stink!"

"What do you mean, Zim?" Dib asked, obviously confused.

"I can't believe that it was that simple, after the YEARS of struggle, I, ZIM, have finally conquered the Earth!"

"What?" the boy shouted.

"You're gullible Dib, and your 'amnesia' only made you even more gullible. You believed every word I said."

"You mean you used me?" the boy shouted angrily. "What did you just make me do?"

"Isn't it obvious Dib?" Zim asked, a smile still across his face. The young boy thought for a second. Something flew into place, like a missing piece of the puzzle was found. The past few days were a lie. Zim wasn't his friend; he was his enemy! He was trying to conquer Earth!

Dib's baffled look disappeared as a look of pure anger replaced it. "You used me to cause everyone horrible pain?" Dib shouted at the alien.

"Oh, it's far better than that Dib. You didn't just cause everyone INCREDIBLE pain. You killed off your entire race!" Dib's look of anger melted away instantly.

"W-wha…" the boy mumbled.

"The 'Pain Ray' is actually called the 'Doom Ray'. I made it so that it would disintegrate any non-intelligent life form, which your planet _was_ full of. How I relish the wondrous irony that Dib, the sole protector of planet Earth, was the one to cause its demise. It's delicious!" The alien broke out into maniacal laughter.

Dib ran over to the window. The orange aura was still floating over the planet. Everything must have been hit. Was there a safe place to hide? The boy drooped his head in sorrow. "What have I done," Dib mumbled, almost sobbing out.

Zim stopped laughing as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "How does it feel Dib-stink, to know that YOU killed everyone?"

A feeling returned to the boy as he wiped a tear away from his eye. This feeling rose through his body, boiling inside of him. "Zim…" the boy muttered as he clenched his fists.

Without any warning, Dib darted for Zim, catching the unsuspecting alien in the gut with his fist. The two fell to the ground in a violent rush. Zim grabbed his gut while Dib tried to get up as quickly as he could.

The boy stood over Zim, who was starting to stand up himself. However, Dib wouldn't let him. He kicked the alien, sending him to the ground. Dib walked up to the alien to deliver another kick, but Zim rose above the ground on his spider legs. The boy clenched his fists as he stared up at Zim.

"You PUTRID human!" the alien shouted. "I was going to let you go back to Earth and live out the rest of your days in HORRIBLE misery, but now I think I'll just kill you and deliver Earth to the Tallests."

One of the mechanical legs darted forward with lightning speed, almost impaling the boy, but he had quickly and barely dodged it as it cut his side open. He winced in pain, until a second leg pierced his skin not a second later. Zim laughed as Dib coughed up a red substance…blood.

"Guess you were just no match for the mighty Irken Elite, Dib-stink," Zim said, relishing the moment.

Dib's breathing rate increased. He glanced to where the leg had impaled him: the stomach. It hurt like nothing Dib had ever experienced before. Zim laughed at the look of pain on Dib's face.

The world was darkening. Everything in the room was fading out, but Zim remained in perfect focus.

It was his last moments. He wanted to say something to the alien, but nothing audible came out; only mumblings of sounds that were trying to be words.

In his mind, he saw his family. His father…his sister. He saw everyone at skool. He remembered everything about his life. Every little piece of his past flew through his mind. Every little act he did to prevent Zim from controlling the world. All he could do was delay the inevitable.

Soon, even Zim faded out. All the colors left his vision, so only black remained. The noise he had been hearing come from the alien also died out. Nothing was seen, nothing was heard, and nothing was felt anymore.

* * *

Aww…sad. Well…there's your read. Thanks for reading and review please. 

Expect an Amnesia-related story to appear in a few months time. ;)


End file.
